Hepatic blood flow and the fraction of porta-systemic shunting from the mesenteric and splenic vascular beds will be quantitated by an indicator dilution technique in patients with alcoholic liver disease. The relationship of abnormalities in the splanchnic circulation to systemic and renal hemodynamic abnormalities will be assessed. Particular attention will be directed toward studying the rate of development of collateral flow, the relationship between splanchnic hemodynamics and the results of portacaval shunt surgery, the pathophysiology of the hyperdynamic circulation observed in some patients, the clinical significance of hepatic oxygen consumption the effect of local infusion of pitressin on splanchnic and systemic hemodynamics, the hemodynamic pattern in patients with oliguria (hepatorenal syndrome), and the cardiac abnormalities in patients with alcoholic liver disease and ascites.